El universo del Infinity Infinytum: Una nueva esperanza
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: El origen de todo, la guerra que ha durado más de cien ciglos, o más de un inter. Y que solo ha traído bajas y tragedias consigo. Una batalla, no por la supervivencia, no por el poder, sino más bien por la diferencia, la exclusión, o la desigualdad entre seres vivos y dróideneits. Un enfrentamiento que incluso podría durar aproximadamente otros cien ciglos más... o quizas no.
1. Chapter 1

**El universo del**

**Infinity; Infinytum:**

**Una nueva esperanza.**

**Dzib Pech Eduardo**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

_Dedicatoria:_

_Para mi padre, quien me enseño que mi único mejor amigo eras solo tú. Me enseñaste a luchar por todo lo que deseaba poder, sin rendirme nunca jamás. Que sin importar que por un momento dude en que no creyeras en mí, lo conseguí. Y gracias, de parte de mi hermano Antonio, y me madre María Mercedes. Por todo tu esfuerzo y dedicación por darnos una vida plena y mejor._

_Dzib Dzul Antonio Eduardo._

* * *

**Siempre hay, una nueva esperanza.**

–**"¡No! ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? ¿No?"**

–**"Así es. Hay algún… ¿Problema?"**

–**"Por su puesto que tengo un problema. El problema es, que lo que dices podría ser algo erróneo e inexacto. ¿O es que acaso no sabes ni lo que estas diciendo? Solo escúchate por un momento. Y dime que no es mas que una de tus nedlyts ocurrencias."**

–**"Para tu inerpranta, me temo que no. Es tan real mi hipótesis, como el hecho comprobado de nuestra existencia. Tanto la tuya, la mía, y como la de otros. ¿O es que acaso me equivoco? **

**» Vamos dímelo, o es que estas contradiciendo que mi conjetura sugerida no es mas que un montón de… ¿Gotd? O es que simplemente es complicado creerlo. Dímelo, y si me lo niegas, me retractaré y te creeré. Porque hasta yo, absurdamente aun ni me la creo. **

**» Irónico… ¿No lo crees?" **

–**"No especulo que no sea probable. Hay una gran probabilidad de que sea cierta…, tu teoría. Pero comprenderla y más que nada generalizarla es un verdadero reto. Sobre todo creíble."**

–**"No me interesa si sea creíble, o no. Ni quien la crea, y mucho menos porque. Solo se lo que digo, y sabes que muy pocas veces apenas y estoy de acuerdo de lo que digo.**

**» ¿O es que tengo que recordártelo de nuevo, o que?"**

–**"Ahhh… Es que con solo pensar por un momento, que una calamidad tan devastadora como esta suceda, es… Inimaginable."**

–**"Dímelo a mi. No es fácil poder creerlo así nada más. Todo tiene su tiempo."**

–**"En eso tienes razón. No te lo puedo negar.**

**» Pero, hipotéticamente… ¿Es que nada podemos hacer?"**

–**"No. Nada podemos hacer. Nada más que esperar por nuestro inevitable fin, mi viejo a migo, nada más…**

**» Pero algo si te digo muy en serio… Y es que te aseguro, que en un futuro, muy, muy lejano, sucederá. En algo más que un inter en donde la disciplina, la estrategia, la negligencia, e inteligencia no será suficiente para aquella catástrofe. Un inter en donde no solo se necesitara más que solo de zells, y órdenes. Sino mas bien de un objetivo, un deseo… y un sueño…**

**» Y eso, es algo que el Exclerio Inter que no nos podrá despojar, jamás."**

–**"… ¿Te digo algo?"**

–**"Que."**

–**"Como, que estás comenzando a convencerme."**

–**"Hmph… Ese es mi trabajo. Convencerlos a todos."**

–**"Siempre tan mordaz y soberbio como siempre, ¿eh?**

**» No cambiaras nunca, ¿cierto…? ¿Hallowd? Je…"**


	2. Introducción

'**Siempre hay, una nueva esperanza.'**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro. Mi madre me contó una vez una historia en mi niñez, que era encantadora. Una historia que me fascinó y que me continúa fascinando a su vez. Una historia llena de pasión y fascinación. Una historia que hasta la fecha no se si sea realidad o fantasía. Con un comienzo de ensueño y amor. Con un desarrollo abrumador. Y un desenlace desgarrador.

Esto me lo contó por última vez la noche que nos dejó. Y se los narraré, sólo porque eso es lo que ella hubiera deseado, sin ninguna razón.

Pero son advertidos. Mi madre jamás eliminó una parte, ni destacó algo importante. Sólo se dedicó en narrar profundamente los sentimientos y aspectos fundamentales de la era en la cual se llevaba a cabo la trama. Así que será una larga, larga historia. De un joven menospreciado por como era, ignorado por su apariencia e inadaptado de la sociedad. Que un día conoció a dos personas realmente importantes, que destacarían a lo largo de su vida. La primera era una increíble chica, que lo deseaba tal y como era. Y el segundo, un sujeto extraño; que le prometió ser fuerte, poderoso e influyente.

La historia de este chico, 'Hallowd', comienza en qué camino seguir; si el de su corazón, el amor de una mujer; o el de su sed de venganza, convirtiéndose en el ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos, en manos de un sujeto extraño…

¡Ohhh…! ¡Mil perdones! Parece que me he adelantado gran parte de la historia, parece que les he arruinado la trama. Así que a lo mejor, comienzo la historia desde el principio de una merecida vez.

Por cierto. Me llamo Exseirid e' Clauft Hammowd, y mi madre, María e' Hammowd Exseirid, me narró esta increíble historia. No me imagino que hubiera sido de mi madre si fuese escritora… ¿O quizás lo fue seguramente alguna vez en el pasado? Quien sabe. Tal vez. No lo sé. Sólo sé, que todo comenzó de una extraña forma. En, 'la guerra, por el no muerto…'


End file.
